Asariel Blanc
Asariel Blanc is one of the Nine Original Heroes of the Superhuman RP. He is also the "Hunter" of Stratigikí. Profile Identity Asariel's True Name is unknown, completely lost to time, even to himself. However, Asariel does know what he is: he is the first swordsmith, the mortal who first contrived of the concept of "Sword" and imprinted it on the world. He is not a proper Legend because of his feat: his name has been utterly lost, surviving in no tale or song. However, his legend has had one of the greatest impacts on the world, as swords were used for thousands of years (and are still used today, though not as much with the rise of gunpowder). Appearance Asariel appears as a tall eighteen-year-old human with curling brown hair, and brown eyes. He is fair-skinned, though tan, and wears a red T-shirt (unlabelled) and dark jeans, along with a white ankle-length trench-coat. His appearance can change depending on the situation, with his clothing changing to a black version of his usual attire. His powers also have a tendency to cause the colors to shift around him, giving him the appearance of red eyes. Personality Asariel is somewhat of a contradiction. While he is thoroughly villain-ish in his love for combat as the "sole game left for an immortal that never gets old", he is at the same time devoted and protective, and even a little childish to the point that it makes him hard to hate. He doesn't lie, but he does keep secrets and tell half truths. He means well and is capable of being nice, but often ends up being sarcastic, especially so when he gives advice. Abilities Combat Due to lacking a "proper" power, Asariel's basic abilities are below those of other heroes. His main strength lies within his versatility and adaptability, shown through his exceptional use of tactics and battle experience, making his combat style very distinct from those of other superhumans. His strength does not come from natural talent, but instead from single-minded refining of what little talent he has. He had nothing at first, and through improving himself for the reason that he was not extraordinary, his techniques trained by his will alone reached the point where it is obvious that he should be naturally considered strong. He is not fixated on the exact method of winning, opening many possibilities not available to those who fight with chivalry and codes of honor. Infinite World Forge is his sole ability, allowing for the use of construction and projection. As the "first true blacksmith", it includes the “all the elements necessary to shape the world”, allowing for the realization of anything. Many varieties of weapons can be summoned for meleé combat, though he primarily utilizes his twin swords, Yin and Yang. Swords can also be summoned and modified to be fired as arrows and utilized as Overloaded Projections by filling them with energy to generate overwhelming destructive power from exploding upon contact. He can fight in a variety of ways depending on the situation, allowing him to match or even exceed other superhumans even without an actual physical ability of his own. He can turns the odds in his favor by assaulting meleé opponents with long-range attacks, or long-range heroes up close and personal. Close Combat Though he is an archer by nature, which originally makes him focus on long range combat, he is adept at meleé combat, and due to his wish to conceal his trump card, he mainly focuses on meleé tactics, primarily utilizing Yin and Yang when engaging other superhumans. Even when told to fight seriously, he continues to rush into close combat without intentions to draw his bow. Utilizing his unorthodox tactics, he is even able to slay opponents who are far greater physically. Yin and Yang are his preferred weapons, and his usage of them has allowed him to develop a style of fighting perfectly suited to him. Though he can fight with a single blade, he generally wields them both at once. The advantage of his projection allows for him to replace his swords if they are destroyed or if he is disarmed. He has no trouble projecting twenty-eight pairs during a strenuous clash consisting of over a hundred strikes and constantly being disarmed. His greatest strategy involves utilizing multiple projected pairs in succession to completely seal the opponent. Ranged Combat Asariel's bow is a black English longbow, with a simple design that was constructed to be resistant enough to fire Overloaded Projections. He often uses regular arrows for quick and accurate attacks that cost less energy. Their accuracy is spot-on, and their power is still great enough to bring down houses with a small barrage released in quick succession. Releasing over a dozen arrows at once, they are accurately fired at the opponent whether as a sneak attack or support for another. He is capable of performing Overloaded Projection shots from various distances, from hundreds of meters away, to up to four kilometers away from the target. His Enhanced Sight, a visual ability also called "Eagle Eye" that affects the accuracy of bows, allows him to execute his "ultra-long-range sniping" precisely, even against targets moving at high speeds, as long as they are within a four kilometer range. With accuracy transcending the realm of men, it is an ability often used for scouting that is able to fully survey a town simply upon looking down from a high location. Utilizing his true "physical ability" as an archer, such strikes greatly differ from his regular arrows, and they are a means to certainly kill the opponent. He is skilled enough to mark two enemies and fire a single arrow with the intention of striking both, surpassing the normal rules of being unable to alter its course. Although classified as a superhuman, he is not a true "superpowered" person, simply using his one ability, Infinite World Forge, to fight. Despite being a skilled combatant, his true strength lies within the manufacturing of weapons rather than their use. Fighting Style Asariel battles opponents by leaving fatal openings, dodging them and risking instant death instead of slowly being cut up, which would ensure his loss as the fight drags out. Through battle, he is able to think of at least thirty ways to "show an opening". Although he should not be a match for physical-based superhumans, because he should only be able to put up a true fight as a long-range archer and hold no prospect for victory in close combat, his nerves of steel and mind's eye obtained through experience are nothing extraordinary, but noted to be the only natural skill that he possesses, a weapon wielded by a mortal that anyone can gain through tenacious training. Weapons Asariel needs no particular weapon, as he is always carrying around an entire world's worth of an armory with him. As such, he is not particularly skilled with any one weapon (some swords being an exception), but can create and fire thousands of any sort of item he desires. This is his greatest strength, and his greatest weakness: As he is a "man who possesses a thousand weapons" rather than a "man who mastered a single power," he really only has one ability. He is an "owner", not a "wielder" able to use a weapon to its maximum potential in combat. Weapons Asariel has been known to project include: Gáe Bolg Caladbolg Amanomurakumo-no-Tsuguri Durandal Excalibur Metahuman Abilities [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Imagination_Manifestation Genesis Gate] Genesis Gate: Path of Thought is the power that connects to the "Infinite World Forge", the true ability of Asariel. It connects the space of reality to the dimension, opening an "invisible door" that allows for the contents to pass through upon the his command. Allowing for easy access to the items of the reality, he is able to pick and utilize them as he pleases. The items that pass through the gate form glowing ripples in the empty air as they appear. He can summon items directly into his hand, pull out weapons from directly behind him, or prepare numerous weapons in the air, loaded like bullets. Compared to Superman, the indomitable "ultimate expression of unstoppable perseverance", the Genesis Gate is the exact opposite, as the infinite "ultimate expression of overwhelming force." He can ready numerous weapons, letting their hilts stick out when he is waiting and instantly showing the blades when about to fight. They move and take aim at the target according to Asariel's will, allowing him to fire without having to even touch them. Asariel can send out as little as one or two weapons or enough at a single time that it becomes comparable a torrent of "gushing water" directed at the opponent. He will increase the amount depending on the situation, opening the Gate wider to reflect his anger or when forced to become more serious. He can prepare and launch dozens, hundreds, and even thousands if he is serious. Upon firing them, he can allow them to pierce the ground after striking the target, causing a large amount of destruction with each weapon (comparable to something being blown up by an explosive blast), or he can instantly return them to the Forge before they hit the ground at such a speed that they appear to have been illusory. He utilizes a Conceptual Weapon to retrieve any items left on the battlefield, instantly dissipating and returning them to the dimension. He can leave them out if he wishes, such as when they have been "stained" by striking something he considers unholy or unclean. Upon snapping his fingers or without even a gesture, the weapons can be continuously launched at the opponent without a break. Each weapon has the ability to cause certain death to an opponent, and they are shot with enough force to repel a blow from an A+-ranked superhuman's strength. While it is possible to block many of the strikes, to do so without knowing the abilities of the weapons can be seen as suicidal. He will generally fight at long range while shooting projectiles from behind him directly at the opponent, but he can also freely move with the portals also moving with him. When fighting at extremely close range, he shows the ability to loose weapons from above, below, and to the side of the opponent. He can also summon weapons completely around the target for a full 360-degree barrage that shouldn't leave even a single trace of the opponent. When closed upon by a target, or simply to play with the opponent, he can freely draw weapons into his hands for meleé combat. The ability to handle them depends upon the user's capability. Conceptual Materialization A sub-ability of the Genesis Gate, Asariel can materialize conceptual objects that can control or harm concepts like time, space, death, and reality. Conceptual Weapons Asariel can use his summoned weapons to directly affect concepts, including time, space, and the natural order. The attack doesn't damage his opponent with physical interference, but through conceptual interference, by changing or actualizing the meaning of something. (For example, a weapon which could kill an immortal being by forcing the concept of 'mortality' into their existence, or the ability to kill anything that lives by actualizing the concept of 'death' within its existence.) Blade Projection Asariel can project his weapons through his Genesis Gate at high speeds, mentally directing them as needed. This ability allows for him to fire swords and spears passing through the Gate like arrows. Infinite World Forge Infinite World Forge: Unlimited Ingenuity ("Universe of Creation") is the alternate reality and true superhuman ability of Asariel Blanc. Asariel does not have a true "superpower" that is the embodiment of a hero's existence, but if an ability is considered to be a symbol of the hero, then the Forge is his superpower. It is an EX-rank ability that embodies his internal world and imprints it upon reality as an alternate dimension. It is his one true power, the result of "Sword" being both his life and legend, and the basis of his Genesis Gate. It is the definite answer obtained by someone whose life was defined by the forging of swords, was changed by a sword, and acted as a sword all of his life. Asariel uses an incantation to facilitate the invocation of the field. It uses a poem about the caster as the basis, a sorrowful elegy in his case. The lines of the incantation can be said at any time without requiring preparation, and he is able to stop between lines to speak and then resume without issue. Once the incantation has been completed, an illusionary fire that does not emit any heat spreads out to form a wall for the world. The bright light fills the vision of those present, and manifests an open, barren desert with monolithic black gears gyrating in the distance, likened to a churning Victorian factory. It is a kingdom of rubble, the view of the distance obscured by sulphurous yellow smoke rising from the ground, littered with countless swords, banners, spears, and more anchored in the ground like grave markers in a wasteland. The basis for the world of the Forge is a mountain of blades that spreads infinitely in his mind. It is the final illusion he saw on the verge of death, the only pride left within himself, and it is what kept him going and made him strive for victory when all seemed lost. Usage Without being deployed, the Forge allows for projection of Asariel's imagination in the real world, manifesting as the Genesis Gate. Weapons are produced within the Forge and then brought into the world. Weapons can be summoned directly to Asariel's hands, or they can be summoned to levitate within the air and fire upon the enemy as arrows, as seen as his common use of the Genesis Gate. Once the Forge is actualized, all of his weapons are available for use, and any weapon can immediately be called to Asariel's hands or levitated even while he is in direct combat. The weapons reproduced once the Forge is first activated will not consume his energy, but those used or destroyed within it will add to the cost of maintaining the world. The amount of energy used to reproduce weapons that did not exist after the bounded field was expanded and the amount of energy used to recreate weapons destroyed while it is activated is extremely costly, meaning Asariel has a limited time to use the world before he completely exhausts himself and people with natural counters are extremely effective against him. Asariel has access to a large number of legendary weapons that he has encountered or made during his lifetime, which include Caladbolg (Sword of Fergus mac Rhóich), Durandal (Sword of Roland), Hrunting (One of the swords of Beowulf), Yin and Yang (Gān Jiàng and Mò Yé), Rho Aias (Shield of Ajax), and many more. "Divine" weapons like Excalibur can be utilized, but require a great deal of time to prepare, so Asariel generally sticks to Yin and Yang. Once within the confines of the Forge, all of his weapons are produced and ready to attack, and all of Asariel's restrictions on Conceptual Materialization are lifted, allowing him to project holy sword-class weaponry capable of matching, and exceeding, a middling-range nuclear missile's fire-power. While Asariel downplays the Forge as merely the actualization of his idea of the word "Genesis", making it merely another one of his Conceptual Weapons, it is far more powerful than that: it is rather a person's capacity for ingenuity, their ability to imagine, that is being realized. Due to this ability, Asariel can only easily produce weapons prior to the mid-late fourteenth century, when firearms began their slow ascent to dominance over the sword. Variations 1. 'I am the bone of my sword. Iron is my body, fire is in my heart. I have withstood the fires of a thousand wars. Unknown to Love, Nor known to Life. I stand here, alone, forging weapons atop a hill of the slain. Looking up in the sky, there are stars. On the ground lie the husks of my dreams. Wind, oh wind, set ablaze this cold heart. I have no meaning without you, and no sorrow to offer. All I have to give is this Infinite World Forge.' 2. 'My body is forged of steel. My blood is fire, my heart is iron. I have overcome these eternal battlegrounds. Never retreating, Never being understood, I stood here, alone, forging steel, intoxicated with victory atop a hill of blades. My life had no meaning before, and I have nothing lasting to show for my works. All I have now is this Infinite World Forge!' 3. 'I am the bone of my sword. Iron is my blood and glass is my heart. I have gone through countless battles undefeated. Never retreating, Never being understood. The bearer lies here, alone, mindlessly intoxicated from his victories- Forging steel atop a hill of blades. Nailing himself to a cross for the people around him, Unaware of his own hypocrisy. Seeking utopia until the last of his days, Not even saving himself in the end. After all, his hands were never able to grasp any other. Thus I declare. His life has no meaning. Surely, his entire life was just a desolate graveyard, A field filled with blades- An Infinite World Forge!'﻿Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:Males